


WELCOME TO CAMP SUNSHINE

by Raquelle31



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: A Happy Ending, Butterflies, F/M, Glitter, Hugs, Some Hacy at the end, Talks About Loneliness, Talks about fear, This story is mainly about the sisters'bond, jazz hands, magic spells, not necessarily in that order, part kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquelle31/pseuds/Raquelle31
Summary: After trying a spell from Abigael’s book, Mel, Macy and Maggie are sent to an alternate reality where they revert back to kid versions of themselves. They must face an unsuspected enemy if they ever hope of breaking the enchantment.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Abigael Jameson-Caine, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagined the girls getting back the Power of three. I started writing this fic after episode 2 x 13 and updated it after the last one (2 x 14).

In the Command Center, Mel is reading Abigael’s spell book while Macy, who’s wearing a Safe Space hoodie, is sitting in a corner. She’s fully taking advantage of the fact that she can now touch the Book of Elders to try to find a spell to bring back the Power of three.

Giddy, Maggie enters the room and runs straight to Mel.

“Jordan just confessed his feelings for me. We’re going on a date tonight!”

In her excitement, she knocks over an open bottle of black amber on an empty page of the book. Suddenly, a spell starts appearing on the upper half of the page.

Mel picks up the bottle and puts a few more drops on the bottom half of the page. The rest of the spell is revealed.

“Whoa! A hidden spell!” says Mel.

“What does it say?”

“I don’t know, it’s written in weird languages, kind of like in the Book of Elders”.

“Macy, could we borrow the translator tool?” asks Mel.

Macy joins them. “What are you reading?” She asks as she hands Mel the device.

“It’s a strengthening spell. See?”

Macy reads the title, “ _strengthening attachment spell”_. “Attachment? As in bond?” she asks.

“It appears so.”

“That’s great!” says Maggie. “Maybe we could use it to strengthen our sister bond and reawaken the Power of three!”

“Good idea!” agrees Mel. “Let’s try it!”

“I don’t know,” cautions Macy, “Maybe we should ask Harry if he knows anything about this spell before rushing into it. Where is he anyway?”

“He’s probably at Abigael’s again,” answers Maggie.

“Oh…”

“Macy, you’re OK with Harry dating Abigael, right?” asks Mel.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” she replies unconvincingly. “You know what, it looks straight forward enough. We don’t need to call him.”

“That settles it!” says Mel, eager to go ahead with the potion. “The quantities are for one person, but I think we can double or triple as needed.”

“Do we have everything?” asks Maggie.

Mel looks in the cupboard. “We’re missing mandrake root and ragweed. I’ll quickly run upstairs to Kat’s store. You guys can start on the brewing.”

_Outside of Spellbound Botanica_

Bag in hand, Mel’s getting ready to go back to the Command Center when someone approaches her.

“Hi! You’re Mel, right?” says a tall man with a beautiful smile.

Mel recognizes Macy’s boyfriend.

“I don’t think we’ve met. My name is Julian Shea.”

“I know who you are!” she says with a sincere smile. “You’re Safe Space’s new owner. How can I help you?”

“Uh…” he says, blushing. “It’s about your sister Macy. Have you seen her?”

“Nope, sorry.”

She tries to walk away, but he walks with her.

“Do you know where she is? It’s just that she’s not returning my calls, and even if she says she’s always at Safe Space I can’t seem to find her anywhere. And I don’t know where she lives…”

Mel stops walking and tries to think of something to say to get out of this conversation. Julian notices that she’s holding a bag.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you’re probably in a hurry. When you see Macy, could you give her something for me?”

“Sure.”

He hands her a little Tiffany blue box with a white bow on it.

“I’ll make sure to give it to Macy. When I see her.”

“Thanks!” He says flashing a gorgeous smile before walking away.

_In the Command Center_

“Here Macy, a gift from your boyfriend.” Mel says as she gives her big sister the blue box.

“Ex-boyfriend.”

“Ex?” inquires Maggie. “When did you guys break up?”

“First time was after Aspen. Second time was a few days ago at Safe Space bar.”

“Ouch!” says Mel. “What’s wrong with him? He seemed nice.”

“Oh he is. It’s just… We’re from different worlds. I don’t see us going the distance.”

“Well, he certainly does. Look at the size of these emerald earrings!”

“Maggie! I didn’t say you could open it!”

“Cushion-cut with a diamond drop! That’s worth at least five grand! Could I borrow them for my date tonight? I have the perfect dress to pair them with.”

“I don’t know, Maggie. I can’t keep them.”

“I promise to be _extra_ careful.”

“Can we get back to the potion?” asks Mel, annoyed.

“Sorry sis,” says Maggie. “You’re right. Work first, play later.”

In a small cauldron over a burner Mel adds the ingredients in order as Macy and Maggie verify the quantities.

“1.7 grams of cricket powder… And voilà! All done!”

“Now what?” asks Macy.

“We say the incantation,” answers Mel.

The sisters hold hands and say the magic words.

_Confirma Vinculum_ – _Confirma Vinculum_ – _Confirma Vinculum_

“It didn’t work,” says Macy.

“Maybe we missed something,” says Maggie. “I’ll double check.”

She picks up the book and goes over every detail of the spell.

“Look! There’s an asterisk.”

“Let me see,” says Macy who takes the translation tool and reads a loud the caveat, “Don’t forget to add the hair of the victim at the very end.” “Victim? That doesn’t sound right. Is this a spell or a curse? Let’s double-check it.”

“I just did!” says Maggie. “We followed everything to a T. It clearly says _strengthening attachment spell_. I think we should go ahead. What do you say, Mel?”

Mel hates being caught in the middle. Luckily, it doesn’t happen too often. She turns to Macy.

“I could always call Abigael if you want.”

Macy knows that it would make sense to call Abigael—since it’s her freakin’ book—but she doesn’t want to see her and Harry together. She doesn’t want to see the guy she loves in the arms of her frenemy.

“No need. It’s probably nothing,” she says. “Let’s do it. A hair from each of us must be added to the mixture to finish the potion.”

The witches each pluck a hair from their heads and drop it in the cauldron.

They then go ahead with the spell

_Confirma Vinculum_ – _Confirma Vinculum_ – _Confirma Vinculum_

A loud explosion is heard, and red and orange beams of light dance above the cauldron before disappearing.

A sense of dread overcomes the sisters. Macy wears an uneasy expression while Mel and Maggie start questioning their decision to go forward, but don’t want to admit it to each other.

Mel pours the content of the cauldron in little shooter glasses. The girls each pick up one. With a trembling hand, Mel raises her glass, the others do the same.

“Here’s to getting back the Power of three,” says Mel.

“To the Power of three,” echo the others before drinking the concoction in one gulp.

As soon as they drink it, red and orange lights surround them, and the witches disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

_At Abigael’s apartment_

A shirtless Harry is kissing Abigael on her fancy couch. He suddenly stops.

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

“Sorry. Do you mind getting me a glass of water? I’m a bit thirsty.”

She looks at him suspiciously for a moment, then gets up.

“One glass of water coming right up!”

“Thank you!” he says with a beautiful smile that fades the moment she leaves the room. What was he doing here? He knew better! Sure, she’s really attractive… But she’s a demon! The very thing he was taught to hate.

Moreover, if he sleeps with Abigael, he’s pretty sure he can kiss goodbye to any chance he ever had of being with Macy.

Last week, he friend-zoned himself when he told Macy that their friendship meant the world to him and that he just wanted his friend back. Truth is, he couldn’t handle another rejection from her, and he’d settle for being her faithful friend again over being someone she doesn’t feel safe confiding in anymore.

Harry takes advantage of Abigael’s absence to check his text messages. No new message from the girls. And the last message came more than six hours ago and read, “Harry, my sisters and I think we found a way to get the Power of three back! (Fingers crossed emoji) We’ll keep you posted.” But Harry hadn’t heard anything from them after that.

Abigael comes back wearing her finest lingerie. She hands Harry a glass, “Here you go!”

Harry takes the glass without looking away from Abigael’s stunning figure.

“Like what you see?”

“Very much.”

“Drink up, and we’ll continue having fun.”

“What is this?” he says examining the amber liquid.

“It’s one of the world’s most expensive cognac, the _Hennessy Ellipse_. I thought it would help you relax. You seem a little tense.”

Harry drinks the burning liquid and kisses Abigael passionately. Then he stops.

“What’s wrong _now_?”

“Abby, I’m really sorry. I want to, it’s just that I’m worried that something has happened to the girls. We usually text all day, but none of them has answered my messages.”

“Do they know you are with me?”

“Mel does.”

“They probably just wanted to give us some privacy.” She says before kissing down his neck.

He pulls away. “I’m sorry Abby, but I can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong.”

Harry puts his shirt back on. “I’m going to the Command Center.”

“Well, then, I’m coming with you. Perhaps once you see that your Charmed ones are all right and on their merry way, you can take me right then and there.”

“Abigael, please!”

“It’s too early to start pleading, but hey, I’ll take it.”

************

Mel and Maggie regain consciousness in a wooded area.

“Oh my head!” says Mel as she clumsily tries to get up. “This is worse than a hangover!”

Maggie laughs at her.

“What’s so funny?”

“Can’t you hear yourself? You sound just like a kid!”

“Well, you sound just like one too!”

They look at each other in horror and scream.

“Look at you!”

“Well, look at you!”

“OMG!” says Maggie. “This totally backfired! And where on Earth is Macy?”

They walk through the woods calling out their sister’s name “Macy! Macy!”

They stop after several minutes. “Mel, what if we can’t find her? And what if we get stuck in this reality forever?”

“Calm down, Mags. We’ll figure it out. But first, we need to know where we are.”

“I hear something.”

“Me too. Let’s go find out what it is.”

The girls follow the sounds and soon arrive at an entrance with a banner that reads, “Camp Sunshine ☼”. They enter the camp grounds. They see girls in flashy t-shirts playing different activities.

On the right, the girls wearing blue shirts are doing an obstacle race against the girls wearing orange shirts, and on the left, the girls wearing green shirts are trying to finish a human pyramid before the girls in yellow shirts.

“Welcome to Camp Sunshine!” says a brown-haired girl in her late teens. “My name is Karen, and I’ll be your camp counsellor. You must be Madison,” she says to Maggie, “and Melanie she says to Mel. I see your parents dropped you off a day early. No worries! We’ll take good care of you! Come, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the team!”

Maggie and Mel follow the camp counsellor who takes them to a group of about a dozen girls all wearing green shirts.

“Attention everyone! Let’s give a sunshiny welcome to our new teammates Madison and Melanie.”

The girls do jazz hand and say, “Shine on!”

“Thank you girls!” says Karen, then she turns to the sisters. “I hope you’re ready for a fun-filled afternoon of activities! Follow me!”

Mel gives her a fake smile before whispering to Maggie. “Let’s find Macy and get the hell out of this nightmare!”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Abigael enter the Command Center, but the Charmed ones aren’t there.

In the place where Macy usually sits is the Book of Elder, still open. And on the work table a cauldron and many ingredients.

“Looks like they were brewing a potion,” says Abigael.

“But their coats and bags are still here,” says the whitelighter “and Mel’s coffee is still full, which is pretty odd.”

“Perhaps they had to leave in a hurry.”

“Yes, but why?”

Abigael notices her mom’s spell book on the table. She reads the page the book is open to.

“Oh, no!” She says to herself before turning to Harry. “I think I know what happened to the sisters,” she says with a grave expression, “they cursed themselves!”

*******

_Back at the Camp_

After an afternoon of activities, all the teams run to the cafeteria for dinner. Maggie and Mel are barely capable of walking. Their bodies hurt all over.

“I don’t get it!” complains Maggie, “I’m fitter than I’ve ever been. How come I can’t keep up with a bunch of 9, 10 … or is it 11-year-olds?”

“Let’s just find a place to sit. I’m just about ready to fall over.”

They join their teammates at the very first table.

“All the kids will be coming here,” says Mel. “Let’s keep an eye out for Macy!”

A red-haired girl from their team joins them.

“Hi! I’m Tessa.”

“Hi, Tessa!”

“Are you girls really twins? Because you don’t look that much alike.”

“That’s because we’re fraternal twins,” answers Maggie.

“Oh. OK.”

“Say, Tessa, you’re what like nine or ten years old, right?” asks Mel.

“Nine or ten?” she says clearly offended. “Do you think I’m a kid or something? I’m a 6th grader, I’m twelve!”

“Twelve! Of course! So are we,” says Maggie.

“Everyone here is twelve or thirteen. Except the shrimp over there,” she says pointing to a little girl with big curly hair who is a wearing a purple t-shirt and talking to a cafeteria staffer. “She’s ten but apparently she’s really smart.”

“Macy!” says Maggie.

“Are you sure?” asks Mel. “I mean, that kid looks really small even for a ten year old, and Macy is … well, model tall.”

The girl turns around and they see her face.

“It’s definitely Macy! Come Mel!”

They run to their sister and hug the little girl.

“We can’t tell you how happy we are to see you!”

“Do I know you?” asks the kid, puzzled. She wears a dental retainer that gives her a cute lisp when she talks.

“Oh, no! She doesn’t recognize us!” says Maggie.

“Madison! Melanie! Come back to the table, we’re about to eat!” says camp counsellor Karen.

“But we’re supposed to be in her group!” says Mel, pointing to mini-Macy.

“Are you sure? It’s the astrophysics group. You have to pass an exam to get in.”

“We did! Her dad and our mom are friends, and we do lots of after-school science projects together,” continues Mel.

The camp counsellor turns to the little girl “Macy, is this true?”

Macy notices the sisters making pleading signs and mouthing _p-l-e-a-s-e_.

“Yes, Karen. I was sent by Tammy to come and get them.”

“All right, then. Have fun with the purple shirts and remember to shine on!” She tells them while doing jazz hands before going back to her table.

“Thank you for that! We owe you one!” says Maggie.

“Don’t mention it!”

At that moment the cafeteria lady comes back with bags of food for Macy.

“Here you go, peanut. Sure you can carry all of that!”

“My friends here offered to help!” she says, giving Maggie and Mel a mischievous smile.

The Vera sisters take the heavy bags and follow Macy outside.

********

_Back at the Command Centre_

“What do you mean they cursed themselves?” asks Harry visibly worried.

“Look!” says Abigael as she hands him the open spell book and the translation tool.

“ _strengthening attachment spell_ ,” reads Harry. “That sounds innocent enough. Maybe they thought the spell would help them strengthen their sister bond and get back the Power of three. I can see why they would do that.”

“Yes, well, they uncovered the full spell, but not the full title.”

“What?”

_“Et occultatum verba revelare!”_

All of a sudden, words appear at the top of the page revealing the entire title.

“Lock them up in their fear strengthening attachment spell,” says the half-demon girl. “This was designed to send a witch back to a fearful moment in her life and keep her there.”

“How sordid!” says Harry horrified “Bring them back, Abigael!”

“I can’t. They have to find their own way out.”


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie and Mel follow Macy through the woods.

“Mel, I think we’re somehow in one of Macy’s memory.”

“That would explain why we remember who we are as adults, but she doesn’t. Why do you think we were brought here?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we need to help her through some unresolved issue before we can go back.”

“Here we are!” says Macy as they arrive to a clearing. Half a dozen girls are sitting around a picnic table. An older girl, probably the camp counsellor, gets up and walks to her.

“Took you long enough! We’re starving here! I was about to send one of your teammates to get you,” she says curtly.

“Sorry, Tammy.”

Then, the teenager notices the two girls holding the bags, “Who are your friends?”

“I’m Madison, and this is my sister Mel, we’ve just been transferred from Karen’s group.”

“Ugh!” she says clearly annoyed. “Typical Karen, she didn’t even bother telling me.” She continues, “Well, there’s no room for you to sleep here tonight so you’ll have to come back tomorrow.”

“They could stay with me,” says Macy, “there’s plenty of room in my cabin.”

“Sure, if they don’t mind hearing screaming in the night,” says one of the girls. The others laugh.

“That’s enough from you Roxanne!” chides the camp counsellor.

“I … I have night terrors,” timidly explains Macy. “But I don’t scream every night.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” says Maggie full of compassion toward her big … well, little sister. “That must be very frightening.”

She nods.

The purple shirts all sit at the same table while Macy sits all by herself. Maggie and Mel join her.

“Hey! New girls!” says one of the purple shirts. “You should come and sit with us, we can squeeze you in!”

“We’re cool here!” answers Maggie.

“That’s OK,” says Macy. “You guys can go with them, I usually like to read when I eat.”

“We prefer it here,” says Mel. “Much quieter!”

Maggie notices Macy pull out a small book.

“What are you reading?”

“Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire”

“Oh, yes! That’s a good one,” says Mel.

“How would you know? It just came out!”

“I mean, I loved the first books. I haven’t read that one yet.”

“So, you like magic Macy?” asks Maggie.

She nods.

“Do you believe it’s real?”

“Yes. But don’t tell the others!”

“Why not?” asks Mel.

The little girl hesitates.

“You can tell us,” says Maggie. “I promise we won’t tell a soul.”

“There’s this shop close to my school that sells magic stuff. Last year, I bought a book of spells, the good spells not the bad. Anyway, one day in class, I was reading it instead of paying attention to my teacher, Mr. Fiend. I thought I was discreet, but apparently not enough. He caught me and called me out in front of the whole class. When he saw what I was reading, he said that true scientists don’t believe in that nonsense and neither should I. Then he took my book and threw it in the garbage in front of everyone.”

“That’s terrible!” says Maggie.

“I should really just stick to science, so that’s what I’m doing.”

“But you can do science _and_ magic. You don’t have to hide a part of who you are to be liked,” adds Mel.

“Some people only like parts of you.”

Maggie and Mel feel sad thinking about their sister’s lonely childhood. Growing up, things weren’t always perfect for the Vera sisters but at least they always felt free to be themselves.

They continue eating in silence for a moment, then Macy asks, “Are you close to your parents?”

“We were close to our mother,” answers Maggie. “She used to say: You’re better together. Your differences are your strength. And nothing is stronger than your sisterhood.”

“You’re lucky to be sisters. It must be nice to have someone you can tell everything.”

“It’s not always sunshine and rainbows, but it’s pretty sweet,” says Mel smiling at Maggie.

Camp counsellor Tammy joins them.

“We’re about to start the movie. It’s a horror movie, so Macy, I take it you’ll want to go back to your cabin, since you know, nightmares, but you girls are welcome to join us.”

“That’s OK, Tammy,” answers Mel. “My sister and I are really tired from today’s fun, we’re ready to go to bed.”

“Suit yourselves,” she says as she gets up. “Good night!”

“Good night!” answer the girls.

**********

The sisters enter a huge cabin with a dozen beds.

“Macy, you sleep in this big place all by yourself?” asks Mel.

“Yes, the others are in the next cabin. I used to wake them up all the time because of my nightmares. So this way, they can all sleep better.”

“But what about you?” asks Maggie. “Aren’t you lonely?”

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m used to being alone.”

Mel and Maggie share a concerned look.

Maggie takes her little sister’s hand, “Macy, you don’t have to be alone. Sure, it’s scary to meet new people. There’s always a risk of being rejected, but trust me, that risk is _well_ worth it. It’s like treasure hunting, after turning many stones, you find that special jewel that you’ll cherish forever. Please don’t close yourself off to the world.”

“You’re really nice. I’m glad I met you.”

“So are we!”

“Here!” she says offering them marshmallows. “That’s my secret stash. My dentist doesn’t want me to eat them, and it takes me more time to brush my teeth, but it’s totally worth it.”

“Mmm! That’s delicious!” says Mel. “I haven’t eaten those in years!”

“Macy, about the nightmares,” says Maggie. “Do you mind telling us about them?”

“Huh… I’d rather not. They are really scary.”

“We can take it!” says Mel.

Macy goes to her bed and retrieves her diary from under her pillow. She opens it to the drawing of a monster.

Maggie touches the drawing and gets a premonition: she sees a monster walking in the woods while a frightened Macy hides.

She looks at Mel.

“Macy, do you mind getting me a glass of water?” asks Mel. “I always sleep with water near my bed in case I get thirsty during the night.”

“Sure! I’ll be right back!”

As soon as the little girl exits the cabin, Mel goes to her sister “What’s wrong?”

“I just had a vision. There’s a real monster terrorizing Macy in her sleep!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Bullocks!” says Harry as he throws another book on the floor.

Abigael puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Calm down, Harry! Getting upset won’t bring the sisters back.” He pulls away from her.

Harry can’t shake away the guilt he feels for having been with Abigael instead of helping his charges. Now, he finds her presence irritating.

Abigael, for her part, feels like she’s losing Harry. She knows that he’ll never forgive her if the girls don’t make it back. No! They _will_ make it back. They always find a way. And then what? If Macy so much as looks at Harry too long, he’ll go running back to her. That simply will not do! Harry is vital for her plan to work! “I must find a way to keep him and Macy apart long enough to carry out my plan.”

Abigael sees Macy’s emerald earrings. “A gift from the billionaire, I see. Perfect!”

_Let the earring wearer_

_To the gifter forever_

_Be in love hereafter_

And just like that, she put a spell on the earrings.

“What do you have there?”

“A gift from Macy’s boyfriend I presume. They must be getting pretty serious, wouldn’t you say?” she says as she hands him the open box. 

Hurt, Harry looks at the jewelry before closing the box and putting it back down on a small desk. He knows that Macy’s with Julian, but his heart refuses to accept that fact.

Abigael places her hand on Harry’s shoulder. This time, he doesn’t walk away.

“How about you continue looking in those books for a way to break the curse while I go ask my people?”

He nods without looking at her.

She kisses him on the cheek and leaves.

*********

_Back at the camp_

“This is crazy!” says Mel. “How can a real monster be in her dreams? She didn’t even have her powers when she was a kid.”

“She didn’t have her _witch_ powers yet but she did have demon blood. Maybe somehow her fears created a monster that is still somewhere in her subconscious.”

“Do you think that’s what’s blocking the Power of three?”

“Could be.”

“Why now? It was never a problem before.”

“Sometimes trauma has a way of creeping back up when the mind is ready to deal with it.”

“So what do we do?” asks Mel.

“We just need to help her defeat that monster.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?”

“Why, with magic, of course!” says Maggie, who creates a sparkle by snapping her fingers. “First, we need to teach her a vanquishing spell for that monster.”

“But she has no powers.”

“She has to have them. I have mine. Do you have yours?”

“Yes!” answers Mel as she melts a marshmallow in her hand.

“Good! Macy just needs a little confidence boost to access them. And I have just the thing to help her do that.” Maggie takes out a little pouch of biodegradable glitter from her pocket.

“Did you take that during Arts and Crafts?”

“Couldn’t resist. There are so many spells we can do with that!”

“But no confidence spells.”

“No, but we can use our magic for cool effects.” 

Not fully convinced, Mel shakes her head.

“I know what you’re going to say Mel, the whole thing could backfire, but I absolutely refuse to let this little girl be terrorized any longer.”

“Wow!” says Mel. “Look at you, speaking like a big sister and all.” They smile at each other.

Macy enters the room.

“Here’s your water!”

“Thanks Macy!”

“Macy,” says Maggie, “I’ve been thinking since we’re technically at camp, wouldn’t it make more sense to sleep in a tent? It would be much cozier. Is there a tent nearby?”

“There is a big tent in the clearing just outside camp grounds. But we only use it to take pictures for our parents.”

“Let’s go there. It will be fun!”

“That’s against the rules,” protests the little girl. “Tammy will get mad.”

“OK then,” says Maggie, “Mel and I are going to sleep in the tent, and we’ll see you tomorrow morning. Bye now!”

Maggie and Mel exit leaving Macy all alone in the cabin.

“Maggie, I feel bad leaving her there. I think we should go back.”

“Oh, Mel! It’s like you’ve never been a kid. Watch and learn.”

“Madison, Melanie!” says Macy, running toward them. “Wait up! We could spend one night in the tent. But only one night, OK?”

“Sure Macy! Whatever you say,” answers Maggie. She turns to Mel “Hopefully one night is all we’ll need.”

_In the tent_

“Macy,” says Maggie, “There’s something we need to tell you. We’re not really here for the astrophysics club.”

“You’re not?”

She shakes her head.

“We’re actually witches sent to take your bad dreams away.”

“You are?”

“We are!” says Mel.

“Look at what we can do!”

Maggie throws a little glitter in the air and butterflies magically appear and flutter around the little girl before disappearing.

“Whoa!” says Macy truly amazed. “You really are witches!”

Maggie nods. “We’ll teach you a spell to get rid of the monster. Repeat after me:”

_Evil of my fear_

_Promptly disappear_

_Evil of my dreams_

_Turn into ice cream_

“Ice cream?” says Mel. “Is that the best you could come up with?”

“You try coming up with a rhyme for dreams,” answers Maggie before turning back to Macy. “Ready to face your monster?”

“No, I’m afraid of him! When I see him, I either run or hide.”

“Macy, we need you to be brave,” says Mel. “We’ll be here with you the whole time.”

“Now sleep,” says Maggie who blows some glitter on her.

The little girl instantly falls asleep.

“What now?” asks Mel.

“We wait for Macy to face her monster.”


	6. Chapter 6

All of a sudden, a yellow mist comes out of Macy’s body and a big hairy monster appears in the tent. Mel and Maggie pick up their sleeping sister and rush out of there.

They hide behind some bushes. Macy awakens “I said the spell. I swear I did. But it didn’t work!”

The scary monster walks out of the tent.

“Mel, do something!” says Maggie.

“I’m trying, but my powers don’t seem to work on him.”

Maggie picks up a dead branch and goes on the offence. She kicks the monster and hits it with the branch to no avail. With the back of his hand he sends her flying.

The monster looks around searching for something. When he sees Macy. He laser focusses on her.

Mel screams, “Macy! Run!”

*********

Abigael enters the Command Center. She finds piles of books on the floor, and a tired Harry in the middle of them. He looks up at her with pleading eyes.

“Tell me you found something.”

“There is a way to bring them back, but I don’t think you’ll like it.” She helps him off the floor and they both go sit at the table.

“It is possible to break the curse, but for that, we must make them fully human.”

“What?” asks Harry in disbelief.

“The curse only works on magical beings. I wouldn’t recommend it if I didn’t think it was the only way to bring them back.”

“Absolutely not!” Harry walks away and puts his head in his hands, unsure of what to do. Abigael goes to him.

“Harry, we’re running out of time. They only have a 24-hour window after they drink the potion to make it back. After that, it will be too late.”

He looks at her, “Being witches is part of their identity. I would never strip them of that. You might not believe in them Abigael, but I do. They’ll find their way home.”

*********

The monster walks in the woods while a frightened Macy hides.

Near the tent, Mel helps her sister up.

“That was not supposed to happen,” says Maggie.

“Maybe we had it all wrong, Mags? What if the monster is not actually trying to hurt Macy but is trying to protect her by keeping people away?”

“Say that again?”

“It didn’t look like it wanted to hurt her, and it only started running when she started running.” She continues “Remember that time we installed that anti-virus that protected us from viruses by not letting us go on the Internet.”

“Oh yes, I remember. It took us forever to figure that one out.”

“What if the monster is doing the same thing by keeping her isolated? Think about it, because of it she sleeps alone in the big cabin. Then, she says she’s used to being alone, so she stops making efforts to eat with her teammates.”

“So, he’s just an excuse she created to stay by herself?”

Mel nods. “She’s afraid of being hurt so he’s the perfect excuse to keep people away.”

“I think you’re right. Let’s go find her!”

“Macy! Macy!” They whisper as they look for their sister.

“Psst! Over here!”

“Macy, we know how to defeat the monster!” says Maggie.

The monster appears behind them. Macy starts running again.

“No, wait!” says Mel.

“Macy,” screams Maggie, “Stop running!”

*********

Macy is running as fast as her little legs can carry her but she quickly tires. She starts to slow down. She notices the monster slowing down too. In that instant, she realizes that the monster never seems to gain on her. It always stays a few metres away no matter how fast she runs. She remembers what her father says to her when she has a bad day, “You might be small, but you’re very strong. Don’t let anything stop you.” But she had let this monster stop her, limit her. Never again!

Macy stops running and turns around to face the monster. He stops and stands a few metres away from her.

“I’m done running. I’ve let you control me for too long. You want to hurt me? Do your worst!”

Against all odds, the monster smiles at her, and bows before disappearing.

Leaves and small branches are magically lifted and swirl around Macy before falling back down on the ground.

“Macy! Macy!” scream Maggie and Mel as they catch up to her.

“Where’s the monster?” asks Mel.

“It’s gone!”

“We’re so proud of you for facing your fear!”

“Thanks, Maggie.”

“Maggie? You have your memory back?”

“Yes! It came back after the monster disappeared.”

“Macy, we love you, all of you,” says Mel, “don’t ever doubt that, OK?”

“And we’ll keep on telling you that we love you until you believe us,” adds Maggie.

“I do believe you. You’re the best sisters a girl could ever ask for. I love you so much!”

They hug.

“Now, how about we bring back the Power of three and get out of here?” says a teary-eyed Maggie. “Do we have any sage?”

“We’re in a forest,” says Mel. “There’s everything we need here.”

While Macy and Mel look for the ingredients they need, Maggie draws their Charmed symbol in the soil using a small branch.

“All set?” asks Mel.

The girls nod.

“ _Restitue Potentia Trium_ – _Restitue Potentia Trium_ – _Restitue Potentia Trium_.”

A blue light flows from one girl to the next, and envelopes all of them. They disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

The three witches reappear in the Command Center in a sparkling blue mist.

“It worked! It worked!” shouts Maggie as she jumps into the arms of her sisters.

The three girls stay in each other’s arms for a moment before Macy notices Harry and Abigael standing a few feet away.

Their whitelighter looks exhausted. Emotional, he rushes to them. “You’re back!” He manages to say.

With open arms, they let him in the embrace while Abigael watches.

“Harry,” says Macy, “we got the Power of three back!”

Harry smiles at her, she smiles back. He was so afraid he’d lost them. So afraid he’d lost her. This incident has revealed to him just how in love he is with Macy. Even if she’ll never be his, he can’t continue this charade with Abigael. That simply wouldn’t be fair to anyone. He knows what he has to do.

Mel notices Abigael in a corner. She picks up the spell book, and gives it back to her.

“Thank you, Abigael, I’ve learned a lot from your book.”

“You truly are Charmed!” says the half-demon girl. “You inadvertently cursed yourselves and made it work to your advantage. I’m impressed!”

“How _did_ you manage to break the curse?” asks Harry.

“Turns out we only needed to confront our fears,” answers Maggie. “Right, Macy?”

“Right!”

Maggie’s phone chimes.

“Oh, no! Jordan thinks I stood him up!”

Harry walks over to Abigael.

“Abby, you and me, it’s not going to work.”

“Because I am half demon?” She asks with tears in her eyes.

“No. Because I’m in love with Macy.”

“But she doesn’t love you.”

He doesn’t answer.

She gently puts her hand on his cheek. “I hope one day you see yourself as I see you and stop waiting for someone who doesn’t want you. You’re too good for that Harry.” She takes a deep breath before adding. “Despite it all, I still have feelings for you. But just so you know, I won’t wait forever.” She leaves.

Macy approaches Harry.

“I should give Abigael her due. Thanks to her, we have the Power of three back. Maybe you could invite your girlfriend over at the house so we could all get to know each other better.”

“We’re no longer together.”

“Oh!” says Macy, surprised. “You’re not?”

He shakes his head.

“So Macy,” says Maggie. “Can I borrow the earrings? Yes or No?”

“The earrings…” Macy searches for them on the table.

“Here,” says Harry, who picks up the blue box from the small desk. “A gift from Julian?”

Macy nods.

“Here you go, Maggie, but don’t lose them because I need to give them back.”

Maggie takes the little box and opens it. The moment she puts on the earrings her eyes flash green. She leaves.

Despite himself, Harry gives Macy a longing look. She looks away. She wants to confess her feelings for him but something’s holding her back. She doesn’t want to make herself vulnerable. However, accepting her vulnerability allowed her to free herself from her fear of rejection and helped her and her sisters get back the Power of three. Vulnerability means getting hurt sometimes, but that’s a risk Macy’s now willing to take.

“Julian and I … we broke up.”

“You did?” he asks trying not to sound too elated.

“Yes. I can’t be with him if I’m constantly thinking of someone else,” she says looking straight at Harry. “It took me a long time to sort out my feelings, and I don’t know if the guy I like still likes me.”

Harry closes the distance between them. Their faces are mere inches away from each other.

“Oh, he still likes you. Very much.”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” says Mel, who was tidying up the potions corner before hurrying out of there.

Harry and Macy gaze into each other’s eyes. He takes her hand and kisses it, then he leans in and kisses her tenderly. They hug, and stay still in each other’s arms for a while.

“So,” he says, “a witch and a whitelighter, do you think we can make it work?”

“As long as we’re honest with each other, nothing can stop us.” They kiss again. “Now, how about you orb us out of here?”

“Gladly.”


End file.
